Another Stop Sign
by CrystalAkuna
Summary: Sakura, the girl that no one sees or wants. Syaoran, the boy that everyone sees and wants. When Sakura changes, will she become visible? Will Syaoran finally see her? But what happens when school comes 'round again. Please R+R!?
1. And So It Begins

**Crystal: Hi ho, hi ho, another story, uh, hi ho? Whatever, anyway, here is a CCS story that I got stuck in my head one day. It's very common, very common, but I felt like doing this. Usually, doing common things isn't me. Isn't that scary.**

**Crystal: Anyway, you know the whole routine. The whole schedule, the whole enchilada. Mmmm, enchilada. I don't own anything, and you won't be hearing from me a lot. But this story has NO, I repeat, NO MAGIC. In fact, everything from CCS, forget it. The only sameness is their looks. Yep, even their attitudes changed. Wait till you see, or should I say, read about Sakura. Now MUSH!**

**~*~*~**

**(Sakura's POV for WHOLE story. Uh, maybe)**

RINNNNGGG! RINNNNGGGGG! RIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!

"AH!" I shrieked, my head shooting from out under the blankets. I looked at my alarm clock which had fallen off of my nightstand. I grunted, and flipped my legs over the side of my bed. It was the last day of school, the last day I would have to face the humiliation. 

My name is Kinomoto Sakura, and I live in Tomeada, Japan. I go to a free dress (can you believe it) school. I'm in the 11th grade, and I'm not very popular, or pretty. I live with my father and my brother, who is STILL looking for a place to live. If you ask me, he doesn't want to leave the comforts of home. I drive a vapor, VMW, convertible beetle. My best friend, Daidouji Tomoyo, and I painted glitter cherry blossoms along the sides of it as well. She says it fits me.

Tomoyo is one of the most popular girls in school, and still she is my best friend, along with cousin. I'm also friends with her friends, which include Rika, Chiharu, and Naoko. This summer, we are going to Tomoyo's cottage, or should I say mansion, by the sea.

I slipped into a long sleeved white shirt, which went to hang over my pants. It had a pink neckline and pink cuffs, but that was the only decoration. I wore my worn out jeans with it, which had holes along the bottom and at the knees. I slipped into a pair of worn tennies, and I pulled my short hair into a ponytail.

My hair was plain, and it dangled at my shoulders. Tomoyo always insisted I go on a more unique design, but I said if the day came, it came. Which reminded me, Tomoyo and her friends said they had a surprise in store for me after school. The thought makes me sick.

I looked into my full length mirror, my dull green eyes staring back at me. "This is as good as it's gonna get" I said, as I grabbed my bag, and then I walked out my bedroom door. I padded into the kitchen, grabbing a muffin. My father had already left for work, and who knows where my brother was. I walked out the door, and hopped into my car. I pulled out of the driveway, and started down the road.

I drove peacefully, without any interruptions, till a car pulled right in front of me, and then went extremely slow. "HEY, you bastard! Can't you read the speed limit!? HELLO!?" I yelled, losing my temper. No action occurred, and I pulled around him. I flipped him off as I passed, and then I continued my race to school.

I pulled into a parking spot, and then I headed inside, where I saw Tomoyo, Naoko, Rika, Chiharu, and Chiharu's boyfriend, Yamazaki, standing by our lockers. 

"Hi guys" I said sweetly, my morning rage gone. You wonder why everyone is out of the house by the time I wake up. Because the first person I encounter if I wake up early, sees living hell.

"I see you've already unleashed your morning rage, then?" Tomoyo said. I sent her a playful glare, and I opened up my locker, putting in some books and taking some out.

"Sakura, you coming over to Tomoyo's house today, ne?" Naoko asked. I nodded.

"Yep, this surprise is killing me" I said. '_Literally' I added to myself._

"Oh, you'll love it, trust me. And can I catch a ride with you, my car's in the shop" Chiharu said.

"Then how'd you get to school?" I asked.

"Yamazaki" she answered, kissing his cheek. I rolled my eyes. We all headed to our first class, since we had it together (actually, we had every class together), and parted with Yamazaki, who we wouldn't see till lunch. Our first class was Math, and then we had PE, then we had LA, then lunch, then drama, then science, then SS.

We filed in, and took our respected seats. (**A/N Same seating as in CCS) Tomoyo smiled to me one last time, before the teacher walked in. And so it began.**

~*~*~**Last Period**~*~*~

I couldn't believe that it was already last period, I was ecstatic. I was barely listening to the teacher as I watched the hands of the clock tick towards my freedom. "Now" the teachers voice cut through my clocks, and I was forced to look at her.

"Like in every other of your classes, these last few minutes will be used to sign yearbooks. I will be out getting some paperwork, but I expect you to be done when I get back in ten minutes. Then, we will wait" the teacher said. She then left, and everyone just sat around talking. They had all of next year to get people to sign their yearbooks. 

I sat still in my seat and chatted with Tomoyo, but it was extremely hard since the boy behind me kept being so loud with his friend. If only I had some rage left in me.

Behind me sat the one and only Li Syaoran, the most popular boy in school. He never dated anyone, like Tomoyo, but he was a guy, wasn't he supposed to. Usually he was quiet, but these girls kept coming up to him asking him to sign their yearbooks. It made me sick. His best friend, Hiirigizawa Eriol, was extremely quiet, never talked to anyone or dated anyone, but was considered a school heart throb, like Li. (**A/N No, that was not a mistake**) He only had eyes for one person, Tomoyo, but she was the only one who didn't know it.

Finally, the teacher walked in, and everyone returned to their seats. We then all looked at the clock, waiting for the final minute to pass by. I could hear everyone breathing, Tino Hojo playing with his pen, and Chiharu tapping her fingernails together.

It finally reached ten.

_10…_

After this my life would change.

_9…_

After this I could go a whole summer without work.

_8…_

After this I could go a whole summer without making a fool of myself.

_7…_

After this I would have no more bad days.

_6…_

After this I could sleep in as late as I wanted.

_5…_

After this I would have no more morning rages.

_4…_

After this I got to spend the whole summer with my friends.

_3…_

After this I got to get my big surprise.

_2…_

At least till next year.

_1…_

RIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!

I ripped out of my seat, my backpack already over my shoulders. Tomoyo and the girls were already on my heals, and I ran out the door, throwing papers in the air. It felt so good to be free!

"Sakura!"

"Sakura!"

"Sakura, slow down!"

"Seriously, give us all a reason to die, why don't cha?"

I stopped in my tracks as my friends hurried up behind me, panting. "Sorry guys" I said.

"It's alright, but you have to remember, we're not on the track team like you" Naoko said. I laughed a bit.

"Alright, now on to my house, mush!" Tomoyo said. We all laughed and made our way to the parking lot. Naoko was going with Rika, and Tomoyo decided to go with me and Chiharu. Tomoyo didn't have a car; she was usually dropped off by her limo, as well as getting picked up. But she decided to do it the old fashioned way. Well, it's not to old fashioned.

We walked down the lane of cars towards mine, when I stopped in my tracks. Li, Eriol, Yamazaki, and a whole bunch of other guys were hanging out at the car next to mine. _Oh great_ I thought, _I had to park next to Eriol's car_. I knew he was going to stop Tomoyo and try and talk with her. It happened whenever he had the chance. And Yamazaki and Chiharu would of course start talking or making out. 

So, I strode ahead of the girls, passing the guys, and I slid into my car. Tomoyo wasn't so lucky. Eriol walked in front of her and bowed. He always was a drip.

"Good day, my fair Tomoyo. And where are you off to?" Eriol said. Tomoyo smiled at him.

"Hello, Eriol. I'm heading to my house. We have a surprise for Sakura" Tomoyo said, pointing towards me. Damn, I almost went by un-noticed. 

"Ah, hello Sakura. Such a fine day, is it not?" Eriol said, walking over.

"Shut it, Eriol" I said. Eriol just smiled, and went back to chatting with Tomoyo. Li was leaning against Eriol's car, constantly looking down at his watch and taping his foot. He looked over at me, and I looked away.

"What are you looking at?" He asked me. I didn't answer him. He stood there. "Are you going to answer me?" I started to hum. He seemed to get annoyed, usually people didn't ignore him. Well, I was different. "HELLO?" He said, waving his hand in front of my face. I snapped my head towards him, glaring.

"What?!" I hissed.

"Do-you-understand-what-I'm-saying?" Li asked, as if I was retarded. Oh how I wanted to smash him. So, I did the next best thing. I slapped him. Yep, that's what I did, and it left a big mark on his cheek to. I pulled the car backwards, startling Chiharu and Tomoyo.

"Come on, I had a bet on who would get to Tomoyo's house first" I said. The girls nodded, and then Chiharu kissed Yamazaki goodbye. Tomoyo just waved to Eriol, and then we drove off.

(**Normal POV**)

"She slapped me" Syaoran said. The other boys started cracking up.

"You, the almighty Li Syaoran, got slapped" Eriol said. Syaoran sent him a glare.

"Who was that, anyway? I don't think I've ever seen her before" Syaoran said. Eriol looked at him.

"Syaoran, she's in every one of your classes. She sits in front of you in every one of those classes. You've never noticed her?" Eriol asked, shocked.

"That was HER? I thought that was a boy" Syaoran asked, shocked.

"A guy with that voice, and that body, and that hair?" Yamazaki asked.

"It could have been a gay surfer" Syaoran said.

"You always find a way to cover up for your stupidity, don't you, Syaoran?" Eriol asked. Syaoran sent him another glare, before hopping into the car.

"So, we're staying at your place over the summer, Eriol? Down by the beach you say?" Syaoran asked.

"Yea, they have millions of cottages…" Eriol began.

"You mean mansions, ne?" Yamazaki asked.

"Whatever, so there're going to be plenty of people. Including girls" Eriol said.

"I thought you had your eyes for that Tomoyo chick?" Syaoran asked.

"I do, and I know for a fact that she has a cottage ("Mansion" Yamazaki said.), up there as well. Maybe I'll get to see her in a bathing suit, or better, a bikini" Eriol said, his eyes going glazed. The other boys stared at him, and finally he got in the car. Then, they drove off.

(**Sakura's POV**)

We finally arrived at Tomoyo's, and I cursed when I saw the others standing there.

"That'd be 20 bucks, Sakura" Naoko said, holding out her hand. I slipped a bill into her hand, and walked into the house. They all followed giggly. Finally, it got so annoying, I had to ask.

"You guys, what are you so…" But I couldn't finish, because they all grabbed me. They tied me with a rope, and then they walked me up stairs. Someone had put a piece of tape across my mouth. My screams were muffled by the tape, and they brought me into Tomoyo's room.

They put my in a chair, tying me to that as well. Then, they tied my feet together, tying them to the chair as well.

"Alright Sakura, we're going to give you a make-over. Today is the day we take off your harsh cover, and unleash your feminine side" Tomoyo said.

"Akte htsi ndma iepce fo ptae fof ym omthu" I said.

"What?" Tomoyo said.  

"Akte htsi ndma iepce fo ptae fof ym omthu" I repeated.

"Maybe we should take the tape off?" Naoko said.

"Oyu itknh" Sakura said. Tomoyo took the tape of carefully. "Alright, what do you mean 'unleash my feminine side', I'm plenty feminine" I said.

"I'm sorry to say, Sakura, but Eriol is more feminine then you" Tomoyo said. She was right about that.

"Well, why now?" I asked.

"Because next year is your last year of high school, and you should give every one an impression that will last till our reunion. And you can't say no, because we have already got all appointments ready. So, lets get going" Tomoyo said. They untied my feet and arms, and we walked out. We were going to take Tomoyo's limo.

"First, the hair" Rika said. We pulled up in front of the best hair salon in all of Tomeada, the one Rika's mother owned. 

We got out of the limo, which parked, and we all walked in. The other girls were going to get some touch ups, while I got brand new hair. Right now, it was dull brown. According to Tomoyo, my hair had split ends, and no shine.

Rika's mom would be doing my hair, and Tomoyo had already told her what I was getting. Oh joy. First it was washed, then it was dyed, then washed again, and then she finally cut it. I think I saw to many pieces of hair flopping on the floor.

"Done" she said, and she turned the chair around. I gasped. That was not me. What was that thing on my head.

"You like it?" Tomoyo said, coming up behind me. "I designed it." I couldn't believe it.

"It-it-it-it's…" I stumbled. Then I smiled. "Totally me." My hair was now a honey brown color, sort of auburn, but nowhere close to the color it used to be. I had no more dandruff, and I could actually see the sign. It was extremely short; it made me look like an innocent punk. (**A/N When I told my mom I wanted my hair cute like Sakura's, she said she didn't want me to look like an innocent punk) The back was only a little higher then my heck, and it went that way till about after my ears, where long strands of hair fell from the top of my head. The bangs went down in 'A' cut, and then I had bangs. Just behind my ears was just enough hair that I could put up, and I asked Mrs. Sasaki if she would do that for me.**

When we finished, we were off once more.

"Second, make up" Chiharu said. We pulled up in front of her mothers' make-up company, which did peoples make-up and nails. We walked in, and attendants came up to me at once. They already knew what to do. The other girls waved as they went to get their nails done.

So, I began to have my faced ripped apart. Them putting on make-up, then taking it off, and then putting more on. Telling me to do this with my eyes and this with my lips. All the while people doing my nails.

When I finished, I certainly didn't look like I used to. I was wearing cherry red lipstick on my lips, with a hint of blush. A very light blue touched the top of my eyes. I also had on black mascara and eye liner. 

My nails turned out as French tip on my fingers, and it looked almost the same on my toes. I put my shoes back on, and then I met my friends at the front. They smiled widely.

"Next stop, eyes and teeth" Naoko said.

We pulled up in front of Naoko's parents shop. Her mother was a dentist, and her father was an eye doctor. First, they brought me in for eyes. I usually wore contacts, but her father fixed that. Now, my eyes were brilliant shining emerald. Then, I got my teeth whitened, cleaned, and I finally got my braces removed. Her mom gave me a retainer, to wear at night.

"Last stop, clothes, jewelry, etc." Tomoyo said. Her mother owned a department store, with everything you could think of. Was I actually…wanting to go shopping.

We pulled up in front of our last stop, and then it began. When they had found all the right clothes for me, we had a fashion show. Tomoyo was announcer.

"First on Sakura, we have a lovely white fluttered skirt, reaching the knees. Along with it we have a pink, short sleeved, turtle neck, which she also has in white, green, yellow, purple, blue, orange, red, and black" Tomoyo said.

"Second, we have a white, tie bikini. On it we have a covering of glitter cherry blossoms, and the ties are tinted with green. She also has a matching towel and hand bag" Tomoyo said.

"After that, we have a pair of skin tight, caprice, which she has purchased in black, white, khaki, jean, and tan. Her top is a stripped halter, with a small string bow connected to the strap. She has gotten this in green, blue, aqua, pink, purple, red, orange, yellow, black, and magenta" Tomoyo said.

"Then, we have a tight, tube top dress, with unattached sleeves that go from elbow to wrist in scoops. The dress is black, with green vines climbing up it. It's tight in all the right places, but flutters down in a 'V' at the skirt" Tomoyo said. When we had finally finished, I walked out of the store in a red and black stripped shirt, which showed off my stomach. I was wearing khaki caprice, and a new pair of black skater shoes. I had small silver hoops in my ears, two on my upper ear lob on one ear, and then one of each on both my dangling lobs. 

Tomoyo wanted me to pierce my belly button, but I told her I'd have to ask my dad. We pulled up, back in front of her house, and she I got all my new stuff. Putting it into the trunk of my car, I put my new silver choker, which had a silver dragon curled up in a ball hanging from it, around my neck.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow. 10:00am here. We're taking tow cars, remember that. Bye" I called, as I shut the door of my car, and drove off. I couldn't wait for tomorrow.           


	2. The Road Trip of Relations

**Crystal: Hi ho, hi ho, another story, uh, hi ho?**** Whatever, anyway, here is a CCS story that I got stuck in my head one day. It's very common, very common, but I felt like doing this. Usually, doing common things isn't me. Isn't that scary.**

**Crystal: Anyway, you know the whole routine. The whole schedule, the whole enchilada. Mmmm, enchilada. I don't own anything, and you won't be hearing from me a lot. But this story has NO, I repeat, NO MAGIC. In fact, everything from CCS, forget it. The only sameness is their looks. Yep, even their attitudes changed. Wait till you see, or should I say, read about Sakura. Now MUSH!**

**Sakura (or other girls, all together) singing: **_Words she (they) sing(s)**.**_

****

**Syaoran singing: _Words he sings._**

**Both singing:**_Words they sing.**.******_

**Radio Voice: **Plain, like this.

**~*~*~**

**(Sakura's POV for WHOLE story.**** Uh, maybe)**

I parked my car in the drive, stepping out and looking myself up and down. My dad would be totally surprised. And Touya, well, Touya would freak. I grabbed my key, and then two bags from the back, before walking up to the house. 

I opened the door, and put my bags down. "I'm home!" I called. No body answered right away, so I just continued my trips to and from the car. When I finished, there were about 12 bags sitting there. I was so glad that Tomoyo's mother owned the store; I could have never afforded any of this.

I slipped out of my shoes, and then into my slippers, before heading upstairs, with three bags. After four trips, all of my things were sitting in my room. My cat, Kero, who had been sleeping in a patch of sun, looked up in interest.

I pulled everything out, and then began packing my suitcase. Then I remembered that I also had dinner tonight as well. I sighed, and then hurried downstairs, looking at the white-board with everyone's schedules on it.

_Sakura: At Tomoyo's till who knows when. Turn to cook dinner._

_Touya: Soccer practice, be home around __5:30pm__. _

_Dad: Working till __7:00pm__, may be home early. _

_Note: Sakura's last night home for the summer._

I looked at the clock. '_5:25__, he'll be home soon' I thought. I went into the kitchen, scanning the fridge and looking for what to make. I saw that we had enough to make okonomiyaki (sp?). I pulled out the ingredients, and began to cook. I heard the door open, and I turned from washing the noodles._

"Sakura, I'm home" Touya called.

"I hear ya" I called.

"You making okonomiyaki?" Touya asked, and I heard him walking towards the kitchen.

"Hai" I said. I began to get excited. What would he think? Oh yea, I already knew. I sighed. Then, I heard Touya's bag hit the floor.

"Sakura?" He asked unsteadily.

"Yea, it's me" I said.

"Wha-what happened?" 

"Uh, the girls took me over town. They gave me a make-over" I said, and I turned around, facing his gaping expression. "Do you like it?" I asked.

"I'll say one thing, it's different" Touya said.

"Wait a minute, aren't you supposed to be all 'big brother' on me?" I asked, grinning.

"I have to much 'big brothering' to do tomorrow. Are you finished packing yet?" Touya asked.

"No, I forgot that I had to make dinner tonight, so everything is still in it's bags" I said.

"So you got new clothes to?" He asked. I nodded. "Good, you liked like a gay surfer in all that other stuff" he laughed. I moaned.

"Does everybody think that?" I asked him, and he just laughed some more.

"Let me finish dinner, YOU go pack" he said, coming up to me, as he began to chop up the onions. I smiled at him, and then I ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

~*~*~

When I had finished packing up all my things, neatly folded and placed in three bags. Yes three bags, I'm going away for three months. I still had a bag at Tomoyo's, too. So, as I was saying, when I finished, I walked downstairs to find my father home. Was I actually packing for two hours?

"Konbanwa O-tousan" I said to him. He smiled at the new me.

"Sakura, what a transformation" he said. He got up and hugged me. "It's not as much as a surprise because Sonomi called me earlier. Tomoyo had been talking about it all week, and she wanted to give me a little heads up."

"And you didn't tell me?" I asked.

"Well, Sonomi told me to keep a surprise. Besides, then this would have never happened. How do you like it?" Fujitaka asked.  

"I really like it. Oh, and Tomoyo wanted me to ask you if…" I began, but my father cut me off.

"If you could get your belly button pierced?" My dad continued. I nodded. "She called me earlier, around 4, asking me. I said I'd think about it" he said. I smiled.

"Next, a tattoo" I said. He smiled. 

"Lets wait till you the end of next year, when your 18" he said. I grinned at him. We ate dinner, talking back and forth about my new look or about what they would be doing for the summer.

"Well, we were thinking of coming up to visit you for a week" Fujitaka said. "That is, if you wouldn't mind?" 

"Of course I wouldn't mind, but no embarrassing me" I said. He smiled and nodded. When we finished, I washed the dishes.

"I think I'll be going to bed now, I have a long day tomorrow, what with driving for four hours" I said, yawning.

"Alright, we'll see you in the morning sweetie" Fujitaka said. He kissed my forehead, and I said goodnight to Touya.

Changing into my new night clothes, which consisted of Patrick (from Spongebob) boxers, and a matching tank top. I also had matching slippers, but I didn't need that now. I slipped under my comforter, and let Kero jump onto my bed, and curl up on my stomach.

"Think Kero, this is a whole new world for me. I can't wait to see what will be in-store" I said, petting him. I yawned. "Goodnight, Kero-chan" I said, as I clapped my hands and the lights went out. I snuggled under the covers, and fell into a peaceful slumber.  

~*~*~

I rubbed my eyes, and looked at my clock. 7:30am. Two and a half hours till I had to be at Tomoyos'. I tried going back to sleep, but my excitement kept bubbling up in me. So, I swung my legs over my bed, getting tangled up in my comforter. I untangled myself, and slipped into my slippers. I grabbed a new outfit that I had picked out the night before, before heading down the hall to the bathroom.

The house was deadly quiet, but I could hear movement coming from my dads' room. When I finished in the bathroom, I walked out in my new pair of clothes, but my Patrick slippers were still on my feet. Walking into my room, I put my pajamas into my bag, and then I grabbed my bag and pulled all of them down the stairs. I pulled them out to the car, putting them in the trunk. I smiled, and then I walked back inside.

My father was now down in the kitchen, and I heard Touya in the shower. "Morning dad!" I called.

"Morning Sakura" he said back to me. I smiled, and hurried up the stairs. I walked over to my full length mirror again, looking myself head to toe.

My hair, which had been this bright when I was little, but lost its color when I was in middle school. My natural green eyes had also lost their color at that time, and now I had it back. My smile was perfect, and I was as close to perfect as I could get. I was wearing a short, black and white plaid skirt. It reached to about the length of my elementary uniform, but to fit me. I was wearing a white turtle neck sweater, with long sleeves. I had the two pigtails done up in my hair, held by black ribbon in bows. I was wearing knee length socks, and I would be wearing black shoes. I think it was a cute enough appearance. 

"Sakura, breakfast" I heard Touya call.

"Hai" I answered him, and I grabbed my new white purse, which had my name on it, surrounded by cherry blossoms. I looked at the clock in my kitchen, to see that I still had 30 minutes till I should leave. Tomoyo had said she wanted all of us there about 15 minutes early.

"Nice outfit" Touya said.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" I asked, glaring at him.

"I'm serious, that was a compliment" he said, trying to defend himself. My glare broke into a smile, and I sat down across from him.  

"Wow, your last breakfast at home till August" Fujitaka said. I smiled, sadly.

"I know, but think, you guys will be up to visit me in July" I said, suddenly happy again.

"Yep, and think, maybe I'll have a surprise for ya" Touya said, winking at me. I wanted to go more then ever now. I went through my breakfast, trying to go slow and fast at the same time. We talked about all these things, and when I finished, I hugged both of them.

"I'll miss you guys" I said, as my dad kissed my forehead.

"We'll miss you to" Fujitaka said. They walked me to the door, and we said goodbyes one last time. I walked to my car, got in, and started the engine. As I pulled out, I looked back one last time.

"Bye!" I called, a few tears leaving my eyes before I zoomed down the road. I watched as my house disappeared from view, and soon my street, then my block. Before I knew it, I was in front of Tomoyos'. But, something didn't look right. Tomoyo, Rika, Naoko, and Chiharu we're all sitting out front. Men were standing there, by a truck. When I pulled up, Tomoyo jumped up, walking over to me.

"Sakura, you made it, finally! Nice choice of clothes by the way! Oh, and we've had a change of plans" Tomoyo said.

"Where's Rika's car?" I asked. Tomoyo smiled at me.

"That's the change of plans. We're going to send our luggage with these guys" Tomoyo said, pointing to the men who were already unloading my stuff to the large truck parked nearby, "And we're all going to take your car. That's ok with you, right?" Tomoyo asked.

"Of course, can we go now, please?" I asked. The girls laughed.

"Yep, let's go!" Tomoyo said. We all climbed into my car. I was going to be driving, Tomoyo in shot gun, Rika behind her, Naoko in the middle, and Chiharu behind me. The truck had left already, and we drove off. 

About an hour later, we were sitting in the car, driving through an open field. We were all quiet. It was getting on my nerves.

"Sakura, would you turn on some music?" Tomoyo asked me.

"You bet" I smiled. I hit play on my radio, already knowing what song was coming up. A beat came up.

"Oh, we all know this song" Chiharu said. So, we all began to sing.

_She's got tattoos, and piercings_

_She likes social threat_

_She likes social distortion_

_My girls, a hot girl_

_A hood rat who needs an attitude adjustment_

_Christina, wouldn't wanna meet ya_

_She hates ya __Brittany__ so you better run for cover_

_My girls, a hot girl_

_A riot girl and she's angry at the world_

_Emergency call 911_

_She's pissed off at everyone_

_Police, rescue, FBI_

_She wants a riot, she wants a riot_

_And everywhere we go se gets us thrown out constantly,_

_But that's ok_

_Cause__ I know, I know, _

_I know by baby would do anything for me_

_Yeah…___

_Christina, wouldn't wanna meet her_

_She hates ya __Brittany__ so you better run for cover_

_My girls, a hot girl_

_A riot girl and she's taking on the world_

_Emergency call 911_

_She's pissed off at everyone_

_Police, rescue, FBI_

_She wants a riot, she wants a riot_

_She wants a riot, she wants a riot_

_Oh...oh...oh_

_Oh..._

_Don't you know that all I want is you?_

_Oh…_

_Don't you know that all I need is YOU?!_

_Emergency call 911_

_She's pissed of at everyone_

_Police, rescue, FBI_

_She wants a riot, she wants a riot_

_Emergency call 911_

_She wants a riot, she wants a riot_

_Police, rescue, FBI_

_She wants a riot, she wants a riot_

We all screamed, and watched as a car drove past us. I would know the car anywhere. _Eriol._

I quickly switched off the radio, to become less noticeable, but they would notice, no matter what.

"Sakura, turn it back on" Tomoyo said.

"Maybe you should all to the right" Sakura said, her eyes going back to the road. They did so, and Tomoyo's orbs of amethyst met Eriol's orbs of azure.

"My fair Tomoyo" he said. "Where are you off to?"

"Well, we're going to my cottage (Yamazaki "You mean Mansion?") by the sea this summer" Tomoyo said.

"Oh, what a coincidence, we are too" Eriol said happily. My head shot over to him.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh, and who is this?" Eriol asked. I couldn't believe it, he didn't recognize me. Well, at first, I didn't even recognize myself, but…

"This is our friend" Tomoyo said. She had told me earlier that who I was shouldn't be revealed till later in the summer, or at least till the school year. She knew that a lot of people were coming up to the sea this year, but she must have not known about Eriol, Syaoran, and Yamazaki. So, I might as well go along with the act, but it was going to be hard. Well, for one fact, I WAS DRIVING!

"How about we stop for lunch just up here" I said. Tomoyo looked at me. "They're welcome to join us" I said again. So, she informed Eriol, who agreed constantly, although Syaoran did not want to come. Fine, he hadn't even seen me yet. All the better.

So, we pulled up at the next stop, which happened to be a nice little restaurant. Tomoyo got out of the car, and the girls followed, while I stayed behind to lock it. Tomoyo got us a table for 8, and Eriol said that he would be paying. So, we sat down at a table outside, but I was sufficed to say that the seating arrangements were not to my liking. Tomoyo was sitting on my left, with Eriol on her left, Yamazaki on his left, then Chiharu, then Naoko, then Rika, the Syaoran, then me again. It was a round table.

Syaoran still hadn't seen me, but he would most likely pretty soon. The waitress came, and we ordered. When it came to me, Syaoran looked up from glaring at the floor.

"I would like a raspberry ice tea, sweetened if you may, and Chinese chicken salad" I said. I looked over at Syaoran, who was now looking at me. "Something the matter?" I asked him.

"Who are you?" Syaoran asked.

"You should know" I smiled, and I think I saw a hint of pink on his cheeks. Was he…blushing? I laughed a bit, and then the lady asked for his order.

"I'll have the same as her" he said. I looked at him, and he smiled. Heat rushed to my face, and I touched my cheek. That sure as hell never happened before. When we finished, everyone just sat and talked.

"Hey Tomoyo, I think I'll go wait in the car for a while" I said. This was getting very boring, might as well go and listen to music.

"Sure, want us to get you anything?" Tomoyo asked.

"Sure, a raspberry iced tea, sweetened, and a piece of cherry cheesecake" I said. They nodded, and I grabbed my leftovers from lunch which had been put in a doggy bag. I walked out of the restaurant, unlocking my car, and jumping in. I switched on the radio, hearing the end of 'Riot Girl' and then another song came on. Sakura began to sing with it.

_Here I am on_

_The phone again and…_

_Awkward silence is_

_On the other end_

Sakura was interrupted as someone joined in on the song.

**_I used to know the sound_**

**_Of a smile_**

**_In your voice_**

**_But right now (_**right now**)**

**_All I feel (_**All I feel**)**

**_Is the pain of fighting_**

**_Starting up again_**

 Then, they both sang.

**_All the things you talk about_**

_You know they stay on my mind_

**_On my mind_**

_All the things we laugh about_

**_They'll bring us through it every time_**

_After time, after time_

_Don't say a word_

_I know you feel the same_

_Just give me a sign_

_Say anything, say anything_

_Please don't walk away_

_I know you wanna stay_

_If you just give me a sign_

_Say anything, say anything_

__

**_So here we are again_**

**_Same old argument_**

**_Now I'm wondering_**

**_If things'll ever change_**

_When will you laugh again_

_Laugh like you did back when_

_We'd make noise till __3:00am_

_And the neighbors would complain_

_All the things you talk about_

**_You know they stay on my mind_**

_On my mind_

**_All the things we laugh about_**

_They'll bring us through it every time_

**_After time, after time_**

_Don't say a word_

_I know you feel the same_

_Just give me a sign_

_Say anything, say anything_

_Please don't walk away_

_I know you wanna stay_

_If you just give me a sign_

_Say anything, say anything_

**_I'm fallin, I'm fallin, I'm fallin down_**

_I'm fallin, I'm fallin, I'm fallin down_

**_Down…_**_down_**..._down_**

_Don't say a word_

_I know you feel the same_

_Just give me a sign_

_Say anything, say anything_

_Please don't walk away_

_I know you wanna stay_

_If you just give me a sign_

_Say anything, say anything_

**(**Please don't leave**)**

_Don't say a word_

_I know you feel the same_

_Just give me a sign_

_Say anything, say anything_

**(**Please don't leave**)**

_Please don't walk away_

_I know you wanna stay_

_If you just give me a sign_

_Say anything, say anything_

__

The song ended, and I hit the radio, looking over at Li. His bangs were hanging over his eyes, and he looked into mine.

"So, will you tell me your name then?" He asked. I looked up him, my stomach feeling jigly. It wouldn't hurt, he didn't know who I was anyway.

"Sakura" I said.

"Sakura what?" He asked.

"Kinomoto" I answered.

"And what may I call you?" He asked.

"Sakura" I answered.

"And I'm…"

"Li Syaoran" I finished for him. 

"Yes, how did…" he began.

"Don't ask, I just do" I answered.

"Well, you can call me Syaoran" he said. I smiled at him. Tomoyo came out, and then we said goodbye to them again. We left, and they said that they would probably meet us up there. But, quoting Eriol, 'We'll probably be behind you with all of Yamazaki's bathroom stops.' So, we drove off in silence for a while, Tomoyo fiddling with her camera, Rika flipping through a magazine, and Chiharu and Naoko playing cards.

"So, Sakura" Tomoyo began. "What was with that scene in the parking lot?" Tomoyo asked me, eyeing me curiously.

"Nothing happened, Tomoyo" I answered. 

"Then why was he leaning on the car, oh so close to you?" Tomoyo asked.

"What do you think we did, kiss?" I asked her, sarcastically. She smiled.

"Was that a confession?" Tomoyo asked me, putting her camera to her eye.

"No, nothing like that happened. I turned on the radio and began singing, then he came out, and he sang, and then we both sang. Then, he asked me what my name was. So, I went ahead and told him, it wouldn't hurt because to him I'm vapor at school. Well, he told his name, and what I could call him, and vise versa. Then, you guys came out, that's all that happened" I explained. I turned on the blinker, and turned onto another road, making our way into a forest.

"We have about another 50 miles before we get there, and going 45 miles and hour, will be there soon" Naoko said, looking at a sign.

"Thank god" I said. "I can not stand driving this much."

**Approx. 1 Hour Later**

"We're here" Tomoyo said, as we drove out of the forest. There was like a small little town, with streets that just kept going above each other, all connected by one hill. There was a large road at the bottom, which curved along the side of the ocean. "Sakura, drive on the main road, toward the turn in the cliff up there" Tomoyo said to me. So, I did as I was told, and soon the little town disappeared. But, what reappeared on the other side was even nicer.

There were houses carved into the sides of the cliff, each about half a mile away from each other. The cliff continued, but the road got smaller, allowing greenery and parks to border the ocean. "It will be the fifth one, Sakura" Tomoyo said again, so as we reached the first house, I began taking count. Then another, then another, then the fourth. We pulled into the driveway of a white house with lavender trimming and a dark black roof. It was two stories, the upper story a bit smaller then the first, with a Victorian styled porch and tower. Before anyone could say anything, I jumped at the chance.

"I call the room with the tower" I said, turning off the car and jumping out.

"Hey" Tomoyo said, trying to sound mad, but then she calmed. "Go ahead; my room is the one next to it!" I smiled, and she handed us all keys. I dashed up to the door, unlocking it, and running inside. Tomoyo followed me, and it was even more magnificent in here. The room I was standing in was the entrance hall, and it would make anyone want to stay here. There was a large, spiral staircase, which split in two half way up, dividing the small upstairs into wings. The floor was made of white and black marble, and the walls were a cream color. There were empty picture frames hanging on the walls, and large plants everywhere. Then, on each side, there was a opening on the wall. I would have to explore those later.

I began at the stairs, Tomoyo by my side, and we walked to the left when we reached the fork. Naoko, Rika, and Chiharu (who were down stairs) took note of that, and began up the stairs, but going to the left.

On our side, there were four rooms. The first one was a bathroom, which was connected to my room. On the other side of the hall from my room was Tomoyo's room, which was also connected to a bathroom. I went into my bedroom, and it was almost made for me.

The carpet was a lush white, smooth and bouncy. The walls were a very light pink, with darker pink, cherry blossom petals on it. There was a canopy bed near a large window, which was near the tower. It had silky white sheets, with a sheer pink overhanging, that would close me off from the outside world. There was a dresser, a desk, a few other tables, and some more empty picture frames. 

There were couches in the tower, with a mirror and a bookcase. Another small desk, with another small, empty picture frame sat next to the couch. My room was defiantly nice.

My bathroom was white and pink marble, with cream colored walls. There was a Jacuzzi tub, and a shower, a vanity, a toilet, and a very large sink counter. There were sakura in some vases, mixed with some nadeshiko. There was a soft pink rub on the floor, and it was almost like a dream house. I went downstairs again, and out to the car. I took out my purse, and then I walked back into the house. 

Taking a right, I found myself in the living room/parlor. It was underneath my room and my bathroom, so the bottom part of the tower was visible. There were many couches, a large TV, a stereo, a bookcase, shelves, more empty picture frames, and some tables. The carpet was lush purple, with cream walls.

I walked into the room which connected to that, which was the kitchen. It was a regular styled kitchen, matching the one at the Daidouji residence, except all in black and white. There was a slider near the back wall of the kitchen, which led to a small area in the back of the house. There was a hot spring, which came up out of the cliff, a barbecue, and a porch. The next room was a plain blue bathroom, and then I walked back into the entrance hall.

The other room was a library, and the last room was actually three different rooms, all which were quest rooms. I didn't go and explore those, but I went back into the living room, and noticed that our luggage was now there. I grabbed two of my suitcases, and brought them up the stairs to my room. When I finished bring the other two up, I unpacked, and then finally made the room look at home.

As I fell onto my bed, Tomoyo rushed into my room, wearing her lavender bikini decorated with white jasmine flower designs. "Come on Sakura, we're gonna head down to the beach!" Tomoyo cheered. "Get ready" she said, and then left the room. Yes, we'd finally get to relax.

~*~*~

**Review!!!**

**      |**

**      |                  **

**      |**

**      | **

**      |**

**      |**

**      |**

**      |**

**      |**

**      |  **

**      |**

**      | **

**      |**

**      |**

**      |**

**      |**

**      |**

**      |   **

**      |**

**      |**

**      |**

**v          v**

** v        v                                                   **

**   v     v             **

**     v v                        **

**      \/**    ****

**      |**

**      |**

**      |**

**      |**

**      |  **

**      |**

**      |**

**      |**

**      | **

**      | **

**      |**

**      |**

**      |**

**      | **

**v****          v**

** v        v                                                   **

**   v     v             **

**     v v                        **

**      \/**    ****


	3. Secret Cove

**Crystal: Hi ho, hi ho, another story, uh, hi ho?**** Whatever, anyway, here is a CCS story that I got stuck in my head one day. It's very common, very common, but I felt like doing this. Usually, doing common things isn't me. Isn't that scary.**

**Crystal: Anyway, you know the whole routine. The whole schedule, the whole enchilada. Mmmm, enchilada. I don't own anything, and you won't be hearing from me a lot. But this story has NO, I repeat, NO MAGIC. In fact, everything from CCS, forget it. The only sameness is their looks. Yep, even their attitudes changed. Wait till you see, or should I say, read about Sakura. Now MUSH!**

**Sakura (or other girls, all together) singing: **_Words she (they) sing(s)**.**_

****

**Syaoran singing: _Words he sings_.**

**Both singing:**_Words they sing.**.**_

**Radio Voice: ****Plain, like this**.

**~*~*~**

**(Sakura's POV for WHOLE story.**** Uh, maybe)**

I stood up, walking over to my dresser, opening a drawer, and taking out one of my new bikinis. This one had a hot pink bottom, which tied at the sides. The top was white with red, pink, and orange flowers on it. Then I had gotten a sarong that matched the top. I tied the sarong around my waist at the side, grabbed the matching bag, and my thong sandals which also matched. I grabbed a few white towels, some sunscreen, a pair of pink sunglasses (the ones with the rhinestone hearts on the side, which was placed on my head), and a few CDs. I also grabbed a beach ball, and I was ready to go. (**A/N The bathing suit and sarong can actually be purchased at an Old Navy, and I have the same exact one. The top has a matching bottom, but mix and match is so much cooler**) 

I left the room, walking down stairs, and outside, where the other girls were already in my car. I looked over at the house closest to us, and noticed that there was a car parked in the driveway. There hadn't been one there before. I couldn't exactly make out the car, but we would be passing it.

I pulled into gear, and we drove out of the driveway, and down the road. The car was blue, and I noticed like every other time. So this is where Eriol, Syaoran, and Yamazaki would be staying. I continued on, and saw the blue car also pull out of the driveway. Hopefully, they wouldn't notice us. And, it seems they didn't. I lost site of them after a mile, and I pulled into the beach Tomoyo instructed.

It wasn't very crowded, only about 5 groups of four or five. A few people were in the water, about three surfers, and no kids or adults. Tomoyo was right about this place. A teen's heaven. 

We jumped out of the car. Chiharu had brought a radio, and Naoko had brought a huge umbrella. Rika had packed us a picnic, and a very large towel we could use for under the huge umbrella, which covered the whole towel in fact.

We found a great spot, really close to the ocean, and we set up. I was the first one done, and I ran strait for the water, dropping my sarong at our spot on my way. The water was actually warm. The waves weren't that huge, but huge enough to surf on them. I loved swimming, and I loved the ocean. But body surfing on the waves, or just riding them to shore, was so much fun for me too. But right now, I just felt like floating. 

I stared up at the flawless blue sky, resembling a painted canvas. It was so perfect, with the sun just soaking my skin. I sighed and let my eyes close, swimming and letting the waves carry me. That is, until I hit someone.

I hit them in the back, which caused my eyes to shoot open. I lost my balance, clasping in at my stomach and sinking a few feet, before popping back up. "Gomen nasai" I said, turning to look at who I had run into. 

Fierce amber eyes met mine, and I almost toppled over again. "It's alright" Syaoran said, reaching his hand out. I grabbed it, and he pulled me up from the water. "But, you should be more careful when floating, especially with your eyes closed" he laughed. I sent him a playful glare.

"I was relaxing, thank you very much" I said. It was then that I took in his full look. He was wearing dark green and black swim trunks, which looked more like basketball shorts then anything else. His hair was tousled, like always, with droplets of water gliding down his bangs and dripping off. His muscles were revealed, but they were the type that you wouldn't look at and get sick, but they were those type of muscles that are there just to show he was strong. Droplets of water were gliding down his chest as well, and his face was flushed from swimming and the sun.

It's then I noticed that he, too, was taking in my appearance as well. Remembering what I was wearing, I quickly folded my arms in front of me to block the view. He laughed, and I flushed a little.

"So, what are you doing out here all alone?" He asked.

"Like I said, relaxing" I said to him.

"Is that all?" He asked. I sent him a suspicious look.

"Yea…what about you?" I asked.

"Your friends wanted me to bring you back in to shore. You know you've been drifting for 15 minutes? Surprised the current hadn't grabbed you" Syaoran said. I flushed. Then I smirked.

"Race ya" I challenged. He smirked. He didn't know I was on the track team.

"You're on" he answered.

"On the count of three" I said. "3!" I shouted, and I ran. It took him a minute to comprehend what had happened, but then he raced after me. He was about a foot behind me in less then a minute, and then we were neck to neck. So, I kicked it up a notch, and beat him.

I laughed as I dropped onto the beach towel, and he toppled next to me. "You're fast" he huffed.

"Yep, she's on the track team" Tomoyo said. Syaoran looked surprised.

"Really, I'm on the soccer team" he said.

"I'm also on the swim and dance team" I said to him.

"That's cool" he said.

"And, she takes gymnastics in her spare time" Chiharu said. She was sitting, with Yamazaki's head in her lap. He looked to be sleeping.

"You sure are athletic" he said to me. I smiled.

"I used to do cheerleading with Chiharu and Naoko, but I discontinued when we got to high school. I didn't want one of those brain dead images" I said to him. Chiharu huffed.

"Hey, I'm on the cheerleading squad" she said.

"Yep, that smartest person there" I shot back. She smiled.

"Your right about that" she said. I grabbed my bag, taking out my towel and placing it under me so I didn't soak up the large towel or get it sandy. I also took out a CD, and grabbed the radio, putting the CD in. And it began to play.
    
    **How can you see into my eyes like open doors?**
    
    **Leading you down into my core**
    
    **Where I've become so numb**
    
    **Without a soul**
    
    **My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold**
    
    **Until you find it there and lead it back home**
    
    **[Wake me up] Wake me up inside**
    
    **[I can't wake up] Wake me up inside**
    
    **[Save me] Call my name and save me from the dark**
    
    **[Wake me up] Bid my blood to run**
    
    **[I can't wake up] Before I come undone**
    
    **[Save me] Save me from the nothing I've become**
    
    **Now that I know what I'm without**
    
    **You can't just leave me**
    
    **Breathe into me and make me real**
    
    **Bring me**
    
    **To life**
    
    ** [Wake me up] Wake me up inside**
    
    **[I can't wake up] Wake me up inside**
    
    **[Save me] Call my name and save me from the dark**
    
    **[Wake me up] Bid my blood to run**
    
    **[I can't wake up] Before I come undone**
    
    **[Save me] Save me from the nothing I've become**
    
    **Bring me to life**
    
    **[I've been living a lie...there's nothing inside]**
    
    **Bring me to life**
    
    **Frozen inside without your touch **
    
    **Without your love, darling**
    
    **Only you are the life among the dead**
    
    **[All of this I, I can't believe I couldn't see] **
    
    **[Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me]**
    
    **I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems **
    
    **Got to open my eyes to everything**
    
    **[Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul]**
    
    **Don't let me die here**
    
    **[You must be sacrificed]**
    
    **Bring me to life**
    
    **[Wake me up] Wake me up inside**
    
    **[I can't wake up] Wake me up inside**
    
    **[Save me] Call my name and save me from the dark**
    
    **[Wake me up] Bid my blood to run**
    
    **[I can't wake up] Before I come undone**
    
    **[Save me] Save me from the nothing I've become**
    
    **Bring me to life**
    
    **[I've been living a lie… there's nothing inside]**
    
    **Bring me to life**
    
    "That was a little depressing" Eriol said.
    
    "It used to be my theme song" I muttered.
    
    "What?" The boys chorused.
    
    "Nothing" I said, plastering a smile. "Let's try another song, shall we?"
    
    "No, it's time to eat. Here ya go" Rika said, handing me a sandwich. I accepted it, and ate with everyone else. They slowly conversed in conversation. I just listened, and finally the silence began eating me away. I grabbed the radio, taking out the Evanescence CD. I put in the Lillix CD, which Tomoyo had told me to bring. I hadn't heard it just yet.
    
    "Play number 5" she said. (**A/N I have no clue which song number this actually is. If I got it right, hell ya! If not, I'm sorry!) I nodded, and switched it to that number. **
    
      ****
    
    **It's about life (Life, life, life, life, life, life)**
    
    **It's about fun (Fun, fun, fun, fun, fun, fun)**
    
    **I hate you, I love you**
    
    **I just can't remember to forget you**
    
    **Who are you?**
    
    **Who needs you?**
    
    **You make me feel alive, **
    
    **I die, **
    
    **So high**
    
    **I'm crawling on the ground and **
    
    **I've found I can fly**
    
    **One of these days it all comes together**
    
    **One of those days that goes on forever**
    
    **Think I sound crazy?**
    
    **Maybe, whatever**
    
    **What's it all about?**
    
    **It's about life**
    
    **It's about fun**
    
    **It's over before it has begun**
    
    **It's about you**
    
    **It's about me**
    
    **It's about everything between and I say**
    
    **I'm saying goodbye to you**
    
    **I say hi to you with no clue**
    
    **It's about time that I **
    
    **Make up my mind**
    
    **It's simple, confusing**
    
    **The truth is I'm winning but I'm losing**
    
    **And pulling**
    
    **And pushing**
    
    **Won't do me any good**
    
    **It could, **
    
    **It should**
    
    **I'm honest to myself that the truth is **
    
    **I lied**
    
    **One of these days it all comes together**
    
    **One of those days that goes on forever**
    
    **Think I sound crazy?**
    
    **Maybe, whatever**
    
    **What's it all about?**
    
    **It's about life**
    
    **It's about fun**
    
    **It's over before it has begun**
    
    **It's about you**
    
    **It's about me**
    
    **It's about everything between and I say**
    
    **I'm saying goodbye to you**
    
    **I say hi to you with no clue**
    
    **It's about time that I **
    
    **Make up my mind**
    
    **Time is creeping behind me**
    
    **Surrounding around me**
    
    **Fading the words so desperately**
    
    **Now give me a reason**
    
    **That I can believe in**
    
    **Time is something you can't rewind**
    
    **One of these days it all comes together**
    
    **One of those days that goes on forever**
    
    **Think I sound crazy?**
    
    **Maybe, whatever**
    
    **What's it all about?**
    
    **It's about life**
    
    **It's about fun**
    
    **It's over before it has begun**
    
    **It's about you**
    
    **It's about me**
    
    **It's about everything between and I say**
    
    **I'm saying goodbye to you**
    
    **I say hi to you with no clue**
    
    **It's about time that I **
    
    **Make up my mind**
    
    **(It's about life)**
    
    **(It's about fun)**
    
    **(It's about you)**
    
    **(It's about me)**
    
    **It's about you**
    
    **(It's about life)**
    
    **(It's about fun)**
    
    **(It's about you)**
    
    **(It's about me)**
    
    **And I say**
    
    **I'm saying goodbye to you**
    
    **I say hi to you with no clue**
    
    **It's about time that I **
    
    **Make up my mind**
    
    "I think that was a bit to cheery for me" I said. "How about one last song before we hit the water once more?"
    
    "Sure, we need to settle a bit anyway" Chiharu said. I took the CD out and put in another one. I skipped a few songs, and then let one play. 
    
    "I love this song" Syaoran said.

**I've lied**

**To you**

**The same way that I always do**

**This is**

**The last smile**

**That I'll fake for the sake of being with you**

**(Everything falls apart)**

**(Even the people who never frown)**

**(Eventually break down.)**

** The sacrifice of hiding in a lie**

** (Everything has to end)**

**(You'll soon find we're out of time left)**

**(To watch it all unwind.)**

** The sacrifice is never knowing...**

**Why I never walked away**

**Why I played myself this way**

**Now I see**

**You're testing me**

**Pushes me away.******

**Why I never walked away**

**Why I played myself this way**

**Now I see**

**You're testing me**

**Pushes me away.******

**I've tried**

**Like you**

**To do everything you wanted to.**

**This is**

**The last time**

**I'll take the blame for the sake of being with you.**

**(Everything falls apart)**

**(Even the people who never frown)**

**(Eventually break down.)**

**The sacrifice of hiding in a lie.******

**(Everything has to end)**

**(You'll soon find we're out of time left)**

**(To watch it all unwind.)**

**The sacrifice is never knowing...**

**Why I never walked away**

**Why I played myself this way**

**Now I see**

**You're testing me**

**Pushes me away.******

**Why I never walked away**

**Why I played myself this way**

**Now I see**

**You're testing me**

**Pushes me away.******

**(We're all out of time)**

**(This is how we find how it all unwinds.)**

**The sacrifice of hiding in a lie**

**(We'll all out of time)**

**(This is how we find how it all unwinds.)**

**The sacrifice is never knowing...**

**Why I never walked away**

**Why I played myself this way**

**Now I see**

**You're testing me**

**Pushes me away.******

**Why I never walked away**

**Why I played myself this way**

**Now I see**

**You're testing me**

**Pushes me away**

**Pushes me away**

"Now that's my kind of music" I said. I stood up, stretching and dusting off sand. Then I looked at everyone. "RACE YA TO THE WATER!" I yelled, before running. But this time, Syaoran was ready. He was at my heels. I tried boosting up my speed, but he kept on my tail. We reached the water at a tie.

"I was ready for you that time" he laughed. I stuck my tongue out at him. I put my hands over my head, before diving into the water and swimming fast. I don't know what happened to him, but by the time I was up to the surface again, I was at the destination I had wished for. It was a small island that was formed like a cove. Only about 9 yards in length, it had rocks in its bay. One of them was large that jutted out of the water. I swam around it, and climbed up on top.

It was very smooth, and it overlooked the water. The water in this area was extremely clear, and I could see millions of shells glittering the water, and big schools of colorful fish. It was beautiful. I could see the sandy shore, about a mile off. But it surprised me that the water wasn't to deep out here. I must have swum along a bank, and I was probably at the edge of a shelf. 

I could see the figures of a few of my friends, and I could tell it was them because Chiharu's bathing suit was fiery red, and Tomoyo's hair always flashed in the sun. So it could have only been them.

But, then there was no one else around them. It was a little frightening.

I felt a tug on my leg, before I was pulled down into the water, where I came back up, seconds later, gasping for air. I turned around, violently, to see no sign of someone in sight.

Alright, I can't believe I'm admitting it, but I'm terrified of ghosts. And right now, I was also terrified. You put two and two together. I felt the same tug around my waist, being pulled back under the water.

I knew I had to face this person, who was still holding onto my waist. I turned, but the person had felt my moving and released me from their grip.

I kept my eyes open this time, knowing that if it had been a ghost I would have felt the chill that your supposed to get when a ghost touches you. Right?

Well, I'll just follow my own beliefs. I felt the tug on my waist, and grabbed my captors' arms. I felt the figure stiffen, before dragging them to the surface. I turned, my grip very strong, and sent a glare as my eyes laid on Syaoran's smirk.

"I'll kill you" I muttered, before beginning to chase him around the cove. He squealed, which I found quite funny, and splashing him every chance I could.

We ended up back on the rock, me on top, he on the bottom. I was straddling him on my knees, my hands placed at each side of his head. We were only a few inches away, but I guess none of us seemed to notice till later.

"Have you finished yet?" Syaoran asked, out of breath. I was panting myself.

"Just about" I said, smiling, and taking slow breaths. Our faces began to inch closer by the second, and I could feel the drops of water from his hair brush my forehead. I felt his breath brush my skin, and noticed we were only mere centimeters apart. Our eyes closed, and we got closer, and closer, until we…

"HEY LOVE BIRDS! CARE TO JOIN US?!" Eriol shouted from the water. My head shot up, and I fell off the rock and onto the sand bar, scrapping my knee on a rock. I winced as the saltwater stung at the cut, but began to head back to shore. I heard the splash Syaoran made as he jumped into the depths of the water, and he pulled up beside me.

"Something wrong?" He asked. I wanted to say yes, not only because the cut on my leg was worse then I thought, but because we had almost kissed back there. I shivered a bit.

"No, no, I'm fine" I said, trying to smile, but wincing as my cut let the stinging salt water into my system. I was starting to get dizzy.

"Are you sure, Sakura?" He asked. I didn't answer as I felt more of my blood drain, and I fell forward into the water and blacked out.

~*~*~

"Sakura?"

"Sakura?!"

"Is she alright?!"

"Yea, but she seems to have cut herself. The cut widened while she was swimming."

"Wait here, I'll get the first-aid kit!"

"Lay her down here."

"Sakura, Sakura, can you hear me?"

I tried to open my eyes, but they stung with salt water. I was lying somewhere, I wasn't exactly sure, and my leg hurt worse then ever.

"Syaoran?" I asked, saying the first name that came into my mind.

"I'm right here Sakura, don't worry" I heard him say, his voice soft.

"My leg" I muttered.

"Don't worry" he said again, and I felt a pressure against the wound. I then felt a soft stinging, wincing slightly, and another amount of pressure, before feeling relief wash over me. I opened my eyes slowly, the water still burning them, and I blinked slowly. Syaoran's image came into focus, hovering above me. I saw him relax.

"You're alright" he said, much relief and thanks in his voice.

"Of course" I said to him, in a small laughing voice. I tried raising my head, but my vision spun and it felt as if someone was pounding a cinder block to my forehead. Syaoran laid me back down, propped slightly against a chair.

"Here" he said, giving me some small white pills that looked like aspirin, and a water bottle. I took them, gratefully accepting his help since my body was shaking.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well…" he began. "I guess you cut yourself in the cove, and thought the wound wasn't a big deal, so you began to swim back to land without it. I noticed you were staggering a bit, so I asked what was wrong and you said nothing. It seems the salt water was infecting your cut, and opening it wider, increasing your blood loss. You fainted from the loss, and I swam you back to shore, and here we are" he explained. I looked at him.

"Thank you" I said after a while of thinking. "I might have drowned if it wasn't for you."

"Yes, but it was partly my fault that you fell off the rock" Syaoran said. I knew where this was leading.

"No, we would have been perfectly fine, it was Eriol's fault" I said to him. He nodded.

"So" he said. "Back there, when we almost…" he began, but it seemed he had difficulty finding the word.

"Kissed?" I suggested, and he nodded.

"Was that purpose, or accident?" He asked.

"It was going to be on purpose, but sort of by accident. We were caught in the moment" I said, remembering all the times I had thought about the kiss in my black-out period.

"What do you think would have happened if Eriol hadn't interrupted?" Syaoran asked.

"I guess we would still be in the cove, wondering why we had kissed, or we would still be kissing" I said. I blushed as I realized my choice of words, and he sent me a sly smile. I looked at him shyly. Hey, there's a first for everything.

"Want to know what would have happened?" He asked. I didn't answer but merely felt that the aspirin were starting to kick in. With all the times I had taken them, they had always made me sleepy. I fell back into the chair, falling asleep. And I heard Syaoran move next to me.

I let my head fall onto his shoulder, since it was a lot more comfortable then sitting the way I had. Before I fell deeply, I heard him whisper to himself.

"She's really cute when she's sleeping…"

~*~*~

I woke up once again, this time back at the house, in my room. I was still in my swim-suit, and I had no idea how I had gotten there. I heard Tomoyo and the other girls downstairs, and the boys seemed to be there as well. I stood, my headache gone, but still a little shaky.

I changed into a pair of khaki caprice and a blue and white stripped tank-top. I yawned and stretched, reminding me much of my cat Kero, before I began to make my way for the stairs. I smelt popcorn from the living room, and saw that the lights in the room were out.

The only light came from the TV, which at the moment had two little girls walking up to a large house. I walked in, seeing that my assumptions were correct, and sighed at the way seating had been set up. This was a plot against me. They didn't seem surprised as I sat down next to Syaoran and Tomoyo, and began to eat some popcorn out of the bowl that Syaoran was holding.

I noticed the movie as 'Practical Magic', which could sometimes be a bit scary for me. It was just those parts with that one guy, who…I shuddered at the thought, and watched as the guy got hit by a car.

The movie continued on slowly, and finally the first scary part was happening. Sally was going to help her sister, in this really creepy hotel. They were walking down to the car now, and they showed the moon, and the red headed sister that I always forgot the name of ran to her car to get her necklace.

Then the guy grabbed her from behind, and I jumped as Sally went towards the car, and got captured herself. My eyes were frozen open for the rest of the scene, till the part they buried him. The movie just got really spooky from here.

I jumped a bit more when they showed the dead guy's feet sticking out of the ground, and when the people saw him standing by the roses that had grown. I felt someone squeeze my hand, and looked from our joined hands, up their arm, to their face. It was Syaoran. His head was turned to the movie, though, so I turned mine to watch as well.

The next thing I knew, the red headed sister was being strangled to death by the guys-guys-guys ghost. I shivered. And then he went towards the cop person, who burned him with the star. But it didn't end there, he had just lost his physical appearance, and then ended up possessing the red head.

So, Sally and her children and her aunts got together, and said they need more people. So, they used this phone tree thing and called up a lot of women from the town, who agreed to help. And they went around setting up the house, and Sally did the cool thing from the beginning when she blew on a candle and it lit.

Then they had gotten together for the exorcism, which scared me really bad, because the girl was screaming in pain. Then, Sally cut her palm and her sisters, and they did the thing where you put it together, and she was better. So, all and all, the six witches jumped off the house on Halloween, floating down with umbrellas, and Sally and the cop lived happily ever after.   

Someone turned the lights back on, and I released my grip from Syaoran's.

"Have a nice rest, sleeping beauty?" He asked, and I felt my cheeks tinge with a bit of color. I nodded.

"Alright then, what to do now?" Naoko asked. I smiled.

"Twister" I said, and before any of them could object, I went off to get the gameboard.

~*~*~

**Crystal: Alright, many of you people have been asking about the songs from the last chapter, and I'll put them here with the songs from this chapter. I'm really sorry it took so long, and I'm sorry this chapter isn't as long as others, but I hope you liked the fluff and the whole thing overall.**

**Songs (In order of appearance)**

****

**Chapter 2**

****

**_Riot Girl_**** by Good ****Charlotte******

****

**_Say Anything _****by Good ****Charlotte******

**Chapter 3**

****

**_Bring Me Too Life _****by Evanescence**

****

**_It's About Time _****by Lillix**

****

**_Pushing Me Away _****by Linkin Park**

**Crystal****: Hope that helped with whoever had trouble. I'll try and update it as soon as I can!**


End file.
